Iunius and Pseudo vs. Sesto and Kezung-De
Arena Information Arena: The River Styx Time of Day: Time undefined Combatants *Iunius *Pseudo *Sesto *Kezung-De the Hun Battle LeadDragon (talk) 06:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Pseudo walks along the bank, kicking his shoes against the black stone as he waits for others to appear. Through a boulder glides Iunius, emerging as a stone boy and striding towards his partner, smiling wildly at the older man. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sesto peers around the edge of a small rock at the enormous forms of his two adversaries. Unwilling to return to his usual size until''' Kezung-De arrived, he slips back behind the rock, a mere pebble to anyone of regular stature. "I'm waiting..." he mumbles to himself in an annoyed undertone. AtahiNuma (talk): A thumping clop resonates from behind a large boulder. Kezung-De rounds the corner atop a black horse. Two faces peer wearily at the two men. The tortured look in their eyes reflects an emotional exhaustion rather than physical. Dismounting and stalking forward, the two conjoined twins sigh long and hard. This hell has been their home since their death. LeadDragon (talk) 07:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Iunius sinks into the brittle ground, his stony eyes locked on Sesto as he decends. Gazing at the undead brother and sister, Pseudo mutters, "How do you kill someone who has already died?" He trains his Glock pistol on the dominant twin and waits for movement. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A peal of laughter rings out somewhere to Pseudo's left, followed by Sesto's casual voice, "The same way I'm going to kill you, of course." Sesto, now returned to his full height, lobs a black powder bomb at Pseudo, its fuse crackling as it was devoured by a sparkling flame. AtahiNuma (talk): Anticipating a reaction, the Huns dart sideways, raising their shield. to protect them from the foriegn weapon. The sister concludes that it is ahead of their time and projectile.The black horse gallops in tow as the two right arms of the twins draw an arrow and pull their bow tight. LeadDragon (talk) 07:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Pseudo throws his body violently away from Sesto's bomb, pulling the trigger on his pistol in the general direction of the origin of the explosive. Iunius leaps out of the ground, like a dolphin throwing itself from ocean waters, and clamps onto Sesto's shoulders, the boy's immense stony weight pulling the man down. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sesto suddenly feels Iunius' immense bulk slam into him from behind, sending both of them crashing to the floor. A fraction of a second later, Pseudo's gunshot cuts the still air, rustling Sesto's dark hair as it shoots past his collapsing form. AtahiNuma (talk): The Huns bolt toward the chaotic outbreak and send an arrow toward the scrambling Pseudo. They draw their large sword and heft it with their right arms down at the shoulder of the stone man. LeadDragon (talk) 07:42, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A chip is broken off Iunius' shoulder and he stares at the Huns as if to say, "How could you do such a thing?" The boy charges at the legs of the black steed, intending to startle the horse or if it does not move, break its legs. The Huns' arrow glances off Pseudo's prosthetic arm and he once more takes quick aim at Sesto and fires at his chest, all the while moving closer to his target. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly free, Sesto scrambles to his feet, looking up just in time to see Pseudo aiming his pistol directly at him. Reacting instinctively, Sesto quickly shrinks to the size of an insect. Not wanting to attract the attention of his opponent, he begins tediously making his way sideways, careful to avoid Pseudo's line of vision. AtahiNuma (talk): Kezung-De sidestep the stray bullet as the black horse leaps over Iunius and to its masters' side. The warriors leap upon the horse and whirl it around to face Iunius. As they advance, they hold the horse tightly with their knees and put all three hands on the sword, initiating a powerful swing of the sword down at Iunius. LeadDragon (talk) 08:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC) As Sesto disappears from view, Pseudo turns his attention to the Huns. He fires quickly at the sister as the two siblings make their attack on the ancient child. Iunius watches the sword decend to meet his body and when the iron makes contact, the skin under the sword splits for a second before becoming metal as well. The transformation ripples outward from the interaction point and extends to the rest of him, forming a solid iron body. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 08:14, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hoping the battle-hardened Huns could hold their own against the now metallic Iunius, Sesto silently resizes himself behind Pseudo, drawing his flintlock pistol from his waist and preparing to slam the butt of the gun down hard at the base of his skull. AtahiNuma (talk): The sword drags through the small crack with a metal on metal scream as the warriors are yanked downward, off the horse, and out of the bullet's way. Kezung-De wrenches the sword free and regains a stance. LeadDragon (talk) 08:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sesto succeeds in striking Pseudo's neck, who collapses to the ground, but does not lose consciousness. Iunius giggles madly, feeling invincible, but at the sight of his fallen companion he leaves the siblings midblow to charge at Sesto. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 08:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Knowing his pistol is useless against this new threat, Sesto refrains from wasting his only shot, instead attempting to shrink himself once more. He is not quite fast enough, however, and is bowled over by the rampaging Iunius. AtahiNuma (talk): Kezung-de charges the running opponent and pulls out a long rope tied with a loop after hanging the large sword. He swings it round and sends it toward Iunius. LeadDragon (talk) 09:00, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Psuedo rolls away from the scuffle beside him, nursing his wound as he focuses his gun on Sesto, firing rapidly. The rope does little to restrain Iunius and he whirls around to face the Huns, yanking hard on the rope in the brother's hands. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 09:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sesto manages to focus his powers long enough to shrink himself down to the size of a match, but is too slow to avoid two of Pseudo's bullets, which burry themselves in his upper arm and shoulder. His eyes watering in agony, Sesto crouches behind a small boulder, trying to staunch the flow of blood seeping from his wounds. AtahiNuma (talk): Kezung-de's momentum is increased as they fly toward their opponent with a super powered kick. The sister draws an arrow from the quiver and launches it with honed skill at the preoccupied Psuedo's neck as her brother grapples the iron man with immensely strong arms. LeadDragon (talk) 09:27, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Pseudo raises his right arm in impulsive self defense and the arrow pierces the only flesh limb he has, rendering it useless. The glock is dropped from his wounded dominant hand. Giving up his iron armor for stone, Iunius drops into the ground beneath his and Kezung-De's feet and reappears and instant later behind them. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 09:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Risking a quick peek at the battle from his hiding place, Sesto sees Pseudo drop the handgun, and a plan quickly formulates in his mind. Reverting to his true size, Sesto stumbles over to Pseudo, kicking the pistol out of reach and yanking his knife free with his remaining functioning limb. AtahiNuma (talk): The warriors whirl around and slam their heavy shield into the stone man, the sister anticipating the reappearance behind. With incredible strength, they hurl it back and forth across the boy's body. The sister sends a watchful eye toward Psuedo. LeadDragon (talk) 06:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Pseudo watches the knife in Sesto's hand and raises his left fist as his right dangles uselessly at his side. As the shield whips Iunius, bits of stone crumble off of him before his body takes on the iron lining of the shield. With a wild look, he leaps forward and pulls the conjoined twins toward him by their armor, using his immense weight to keep himself close to the twins. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 06:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) As Sesto raises his knife to strike, white hot pain lances through his wounded arm, causing him to spasm violently. He stumbles backward, the knife still clutched in his fist, his breath coming in ragged gasps. Gritting his teeth, he tries to ignore the pain, but it is so overwhelming that he cannot will himself to act. A challenging expression upon his face, he glances over at the similarly wounded Pseudo, saying doggedly, "Oh, I'm not finished quite yet, just a temporary little hiccup. Your fate still stands as scheduled." AtahiNuma, The Kezung-de twins hold the iron man with their three powerful arms and heave him off the ground and in an arc toward the nearby Psuedo. Mid-swing, the brother's left hand releases Iunius's legs, letting his massive weight accelerate them with a snap down at Psuedo. LeadDragon (talk) 07:38, February 11, 2013 (UTC) As Psuedo slaps his arm against the inside of Sesto's left one, intending to pull the knife away from himself, Iunius crashes into his left prosthetic leg. The two partners roll away from Sesto and the joint in Psuedo's knee is bent and twisted beyond use. Iunius stands and surveys the scene before him, considering Psuedo's further use. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 07:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The spike of pain in his harm now subsisded to a dull throb, Sesto winces as the flying form of Iunius slams into Pseudo, sending the pair sprawling away from him. Not intending on wasting an opportunity, Sesto whips out his flintlock, focusing the barrel upon Pseudo before pulling the trigger. The locking mechanism emits a brief burst of flame, followed by a half a second's delay before the .58 caliber ball errupts from the barrel. AtahiNuma , Meanwhile, the conjoined warlords scream in a haunting unison as they draw two small, yet heavy, battle hatchets from their boots and charge Iunius. LeadDragon (talk) 08:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "You...stupid!" Psuedo screams wildly as he stares at the new found hole in his stomach that is blossoming crimson across his white shirt. Recognizing his partner's inability to fight, Iunius steps in front of him as protection from further harm and faces his iron body towards the approaching Huns and their accomplice. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 08:18, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Pulling his last bomb from a leather pouch at his side, Sesto addresses the fallen Pseudo in a flat, bored tone," You're a decent shot Pseudo, don't mistake my intent, but you lack patience. Throwing away bullets as if they were candy, not the most effective approach." Sesto then clumsily draws a match from a box on his belt using his injured arm, preparing to light the fuse of the bomb. AtahiNuma, The Kezung-de warriors fake a downward hack and instead send a sidekick at the iron man. A battle cry is shouted from the two in a language similar to traditional Chinese. The language barrier renders the Huns oblivious to the conversations of the others. LeadDragon (talk) 08:31, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Psuedo glares at Sesto with loathing, but says nothing. He is unable to move due to pain and lack of functioning limbs. Iunius flinchs before the feined attack and is battered by the brother's heavy boots, his heavy form unmoving. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 08:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Sesto waits until the opportune moment, when the bomb's fuse has dwindled to almost half its original length. Rather than throwing it, Sesto rolls the grenade toward Iunius, estimating the exact time it would ignite and timing the roll accordingly. AtahiNuma, The Huns leap away after the sister whispers a warning in her brother's ear. A bit of shrapnel pelts their armor. LeadDragon (talk) 09:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Unaffected by the blast and flying debris, Iunius stares at his opponents. In an instant, he has reverted to stone and sunk into the ground with only his eyes above the surface. He moves rather quickly towards the twins. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 09:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Realizing he is of little use against Iunius whilst weilding a mere dagger, Sesto casts about frantically for some sort of weapon. His eyes alight upon Pseudo's handgun, which is lying ten feet away, and he scrabbles toward it, ever aware of the severe pain in his arm. AtahiNuma (talk): From their crawl position, the two Huns dart one of their strong hands to the earth, grabbing the young man by the crown and roaring as they pull upward with their hideous strength. Their free hands launch forward, ready to grab his waist if it can be lifted out of its earthen domain. LeadDragon (talk) 03:47, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Just enough of Iunius' head is pulled above ground for his mouth to be exposed. His high pitched laugher rings through the air before he sinks downward once more and pulls the Huns' hands with him. The stony fingers around their wrists are replaced by actual stone when Iunius lets go and they are held in the earth's firm grip. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 03:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Seizing the glock in his right hand, Sesto quickly swings it around to face Iunius. Although he is very aware that this weapon is generations ahead of his time, he could recognize a gun when he saw one, and this one was capable of firing multiple rounds. Laying eyes upon his ally's predicament, Sesto stalks slowly forward, waiting for Iunius to reappear above the rocky surface, his finger poised on the trigger. AtahiNuma (talk): Bits of rock fly as the powerful Hun's break free of their hand's prison and reestablish a low, strong stance. The brothers hand moves down to the ground and feels for movement. LeadDragon (talk) 04:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Iunius leaps out of the ground and onto Sesto's back, the weight forcing him down. Crushing the man's wrist beneath his gritty bare feet, Iunius pries the gun away from him. Gratuitous Violence (talk) 04:37, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Another wave of pure agony assaults Sesto's ruined left arm as the weight of Iunius bears down upon him, and he collapses to the ground, the pain clouding his brain to such a degree that he cannot marshal his abilities and sizeshift out of Iunius' clutches. Trapped and unable to move, he snarls at Iunius through a haze of pain, his voice sounding choked and feeble, "I'm not your...only opponent..." Then, with a sly smile upon his lips, Sesto shudders, then lies still. AtahiNuma (talk): As Iunius leaps from the ground, the twins turn around. With abominable strength, a hatchet is sent whirling through the air, traveling at a nearly incomprehensible speed as its weight gains momentum from the powerful overhand hurl. It flashes toward Iunius, as he forces Sesto down and begins to reach for the gun, in a collision course with his stone scalp. After the weapon is thrown, the Hun's feign right then bolt left, their strength carrying them quickly behind the boulder Iunius first stepped out of, aware of a possible projectile attack. LeadDragon (talk) 07:07, February 12, 2013 (UTC) The hatchet strikes Iunius in the temple, rebounding off his skull and breaking off sizable chunk. Iunius eyes the detached body part and stuff it into a stony pocket. He then grasps the newly acquired gun between his forefinger and thumb, looking uncertain. AtahiNuma (talk): Suddenly, the black horse gallops from behind the boulder toward Iunius. It's hooves rising as it reaches Iunius, It rears and two shadowy hoods stare at the stone boy from behind the horse's broad neck and torso. LeadDragon (talk) 07:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Smiling broadly, Iunius meets the horse gladly. He strikes the thin legs of the beast with fists like rocks, with full intention of breaking them. AtahiNuma, As the horse screams, the large coat is thrust down over Iunius and the coatless Hun's swing down from the right side of the horse and around, deftly wrestling the gun of the blinded, young man away. All three arms wrap around the boy and heave him into the air, away from the ground. LeadDragon (talk) 07:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Crying with frustration and immensely uncomfortable, Iunius kicks the brother and writhes wildly in their grip. AtahiNuma, Kezung-de raise the boy high above their heads. Then, the brother uses his arms to jackknife the stone man backward as the sister pushes with her hand on the small of his back. The strong arms slowly bend the boy further into the contortion. LeadDragon (talk) 08:21, February 12, 2013 (UTC) As cracks open across his lower abdomen, Iunius begins to scream frantically, "Let me go, I concede!" AtahiNuma (talk): The warrior lays the boy down next to the crippled horse. Its eyes stare pleadingly at the young boy as it loses blood and panics. Its ragged breath comes out hot in Iunius's face as the Huns stalk off on foot, grasping their cloak in their strong hands and disappearing further into Hades. Awards Lead Dragon *'''Ouch... *'Vandal' *'Snooty Brainiac' *'Girl Scout' *'Rageface' Gratuitous Violence *'BOOM' *'Teamwork!' *'Mutual Benefits' AtahiNuma * Can't Touch This * Early Bird Special * Teamwork! * Every Villain is Lemons Category:Role-Play Category:Battles Category:LeadDragon Category:Gratuitous Violence Category:AtahiNuma